Mitsue Sayuri
Mitsue Sayuri (pronounced Mitt-sue-ay Sigh-you-re) is one of the main protagonist of [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. She attends Hoshizora Academy in the middle school division as a member of the Astronomy Club. Sayuri's main catchphrases are "Lily! Lily! Lilina!" and "I'll protect you." She transforms into '''Cure Sparkle', the Guardian of Emerald and uses duel gauntlets that take on the form of gloves as her main weapon. Appearance Original Sayuri appears as a young girl, primarily dressed in green, yellow and some orange. She has short orange hair that curls slightly inwards. Her eyes are a bright green colour. She wears a dark-green thigh-length dress with another dark-coloured layer underneath. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Completing the look with pale-yellow stockings and orange heels adorned with a flower on top. Uniform Her school uniform includes an green sweater overtop a white sailor school uniform with purple cuffs and yellow lining and a teal bow attached to the front. She wears white leg warmers and brown dress shoes. Pretty Cure As Cure Sparkle, Sayuri's hair becomes brighter in colour and more plump. She wears a small flower crown with her Legendary Crystal worn as a hair accessory. Her eyes remain the same colour. She wears a long, sleeveless multi-green-coloured dress with attached hood. She also has golden rose tattoos on her shoulders, pale-yellow gloves with ribbon and small fairy wings. Completing the look with pale-yellow stockings and yellow shoes with brown heels and flower on top. Personality Sayuri is a strong-willed and cheerful individual with a strong fondness for fashionable items. She is fastidious about her choice of clothing, and is quick to impose her sense of fashion and preferences upon others, while doggedly refusing to take no for an answer; an example would be when she insisted that the girls should come shopping with her. Sayuri is prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness. However, during the occasions that she upsets someone through her actions, she feels horrible and may even openly cry over her mistake. Sayuri persistently maintains an innocent and childish demeanour in front of others. However, beneath this facade of ladylike mannerisms, Sayuri is capable of hand-to-hand combat, as shown whenever she displays acts of unbelievable strength, and can be sincerely cold without hesitation. She has a infamous reputation for hating men that try to get close to Aine and will do absolutely anything to get rid of them and visually show her hatred. This is when her true nature resurfaces as she can be arrogant and unreasonable, particularly towards Ichiro and Sora. Moreover, Aine is very important to Sayuri, to the degree that Sora calls her feelings an unnatural obsession or overprotectiveness. She is willing to go through great lengths just to make Aine smile, and even agreed that she overdoes it occasionally. Sayuri is frequently consumed with worry for her, and thus earnestly desires to protect her at all costs. Cure Sparkle "The Sparkling Heart Brings Prosperity! Cure Sparkle!" Cure Sparkle, the Guardian of Emerald is the Pretty Cure version of Mitsue Sayuri. She is by far the strongest of the group (despite her weak appearance) and focuses on decisive first-hand combat against opponents, making use of her unbelievable strength. Her main weapon of choice is her duel gauntlets that take on the form of bracelets. Abilities & Powers * Flower Manipulation - One of Sayuri's most notable abilities is her flower (nature) manipulation, which allows her to control flowers in a variety of ways: summon large roots that can either create shields or attack enemies. As a result of her powers Sayuri usually gives off a trail of sparkles behind her. Attacks * Petal Burst * Lilian Flourish Songs Mitsue Sayuri's voice actress, Toyama Nao, has participated in many songs for the character she voices. Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Amamiya Sora and Hikasa Yoko) * What is your wish? (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Amamiya Sora and Hikasa Yoko) Trivia * Sayuri alludes to the fairytale character Thumbelina from the fairytale of the same name. ** Her appearance is thus affected as Cure Sparkle wears a flowery headband and fairy wings . * Sayuri is the fourth Cure whose family owns a cafe, preceded by Hyuuga Saki and Minamino Kanade. * Sayuri is the fourth Cure to help run her family's cafe, restaurant or bakery, preceded by Hino Akane, Aida Mana and Omori Yuko. * Sayuri is the first Cure to have duel gauntlets as her main weapon. * In Prism! Q&A Volume 1: ** The first impression that people have of her is cutesy or innocent: however, this is usually when is she isn't with Aine or has kept her thoughts quiet for a certain amount of time. ** Her favourite location in Hinanshokibo is Lilian Cafe where her parents work. ** Her favourite food is mandarin oranges. ** Her favourite colour is chartreuse green. ** Her favourite kind of music is anything pop. ** Her favourite type of weather is sunny days. ** Her main weakness is her overprotectiveness. ** Her worst school subject is math and science. ** She is good at practical subjects such as art and home economics as well as gym. ** She is thinks of herself as a average student. ** She likes to make flower arrangements to showcase at her parent's cafe. ** She often doodles designs for clothing. ** She tends to twirl her hair or pout when she is upset. ** She wants to continue being best friends with Yukimura Aine. *'Etymology' **Mitsue - Light Flourish **Sayuri - Small Lily *''Cure Sparkle means shine brightly with flashes of light.''https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sparkle References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Main Cures